Golfers in practice sessions for driving and putting use a number of golf balls and they are usually gathered by bending and stooping each time another golf ball is found and picked up. A number of different types of golf ball retrieving appliances have been marketed and patented including one the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,286 in which a number of golf balls may be collected and stored in a chamber for subsequent removal without repetitive stooping and bending. There are other devices for achieving the same result as shown in U.S. Pat No. 3,186,593, among others.
The present invention is for a manually operable portable golf ball retriever that is very light in weight and may be carried readily in the golfer's bag with imperceptible weight increase. The portable golf ball retriever of this invention is durable, inexpensive, and has no parts that are complex to operate or which are difficult to repair or replace readily.
An advantage of the present golf ball retriever is that it may be provided with a flexible enclosure that is washable and may be waterproof, if desirable.
Other objectives and many of the advantages of this novel golf ball retriever will become more readily apparent from a detailed description of one preferred embodiment.